


Illness

by elaine_coulson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You heard that Kakashi is very ill and you can't stop thinking of it. So you visit him.<br/>bit of caring, lots of sex, enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

Since you heard Kakashi was ill, you were unable to just continue your day like that. Finally, when you realized, that you were staring out of the window thinking of him for the third time, you decided to visit him. Maybe you could even help him...  
Some minutes later you were glancing through the window of his bedroom. Luckily for you, he was asleep. He didn't wore his mask, but as if it was a reflex his hand covered his face. His cheeks were burning red – he definitely had fever. Idiot. In that state he should have stayed in the hospital! You sneaked in through the kitchen window that has been left ajar. You filled a bowl with cold water and took a towel to cool his forehead.  
You sat above him, because it was the easiest way to reach his face. His hand was no longer on it and you could see it for the first time in your life properly. It was normal... nothing strange to cover up. Totally normal, but handsome, you admitted. You wanted to start, having the wet towel in your hand, yet you couldn't resist. There might never be an opportunity like this again. You lowered your lips and gave him a very soft kiss, hoping not to wake him up.  
He must have been in a fever dream, because all of a sudden you could feel him answering the kiss roughly, clearly demanding for more. You gasped and pulled back in surprise. You could see his one eye being half open.  
“Don't stop.” he said very lowly, making you freeze. He clearly wasn't fever dreaming. He must have known about your presence all the time. As you didn't move, he put a hand of his on your neck, pulling your face downwards to his again. Before you could think, your feelings went through. In seconds your tongue parted his lips, exploring all of his mouth. He moaned and you could feel his hips pushing a little against you. In his mouth you rubbed tongue against tongue, You felt his hand running through your hair, pulling you even deeper into the kiss. Only now you realized, that he certainly was naked below the blanket... and its fabric was very thin.  
You broke the kiss for a moment just to watch, feeling how your breathing went faster, as you imagined him without the blanket.  
“What is it?” he asked and your view flicked to his face for a second. Than you began pulling down the blanket till the point where you sat on him. You could see his well defined mussels and his scars. His skin was a little bit pink and sweaty, out of the fever apparently. He chuckled. You must have made a pretty stupid face looking at him like that.  
“Well, I just like what I see.” you explained and smiled wickedly as you continued kissing him. Making your lips slowly wander down to his neck, knowing, that some will clearly become bruises. However, Kakashi didn't need to care about, as no one would ever see them through his mask. Still, they made him ache. As you had worked your way to his collarbones, you could feel his erection hardening between you thighs.  
“Its your turn.” he whispered, looking on you shirt. You followed his view and grinned.  
“It's lucky you, that you are sick and that I wont tease you know.” you said, pulling the shirt over your head and throwing it together with your bra on the ground. His hands began to explore your body physically and left burning trails over your skin. Even though you got pretty warm yourself, his skin was still much hotter than yours. As he began touching your breasts, caressing them, you moaned. "You seem pretty pleased." he taunted, just as he slipped a finger between your thighs, making you gasp and him chuckle.  
“You....!” there was no swearword coming into your mind fast enough to tell him.  
“Down with the trousers.” he ordered. You cursed him as you threw the trousers on the floor. He had fever and was sick, but he was still getting the upper hand. In the meantime he had pulled away the blanket, making his hot skin touch your wet flesh, as you sat on him again.  
For that you were going to tease him at least a bit. You began to lift your hips and took his hot cock in your hand to lead him to your entrance. You moved down as slow as you could, watching him melt underneath you, his hands clawed into his pillow and his eyes closed. He moaned even louder than before.  
“For gods sake. Stop teasing me like that or I'll come before we've even started.” he gasped. You finally had the upper hand back again. Grinning, you slowly quickened the pace. You watched one his hands resolving from the pillow and felt it moving upwards your thigh.  
Finally, you were feel him moving inside you. You wanted this for so long and now you were relishing it. You closed your eyes out of pleasure, as all of his length was inside your body again. You better shouldn't have done so, because that way, you had no control over what was coming next. He just flipped you over on your back, making him lean over you now. You totally had underestimated the force he still had in this condition. He continued, where you stopped, but faster. You began to moan out of pleasure and anger. Now it was you clawing into the pillows, melting. As if he received some sort of allowance through your moans, he began fucking you even harder. You were glad to lay on the bed, because your whole body trembled and you wouldn't have made it till the orgasm standing.  
You screamed out loud, nearly tearing his pillow apart, as you both came.  
You two stayed for a while in this very close position, heavily breathing.   
He was shaking, as he slowly pulled out of you.  
“You stupid.” you told him, as he fell on the mattress next to you. “You weren’t in the condition for the last part.” he chuckled, but it sounded very weak.  
“I have imagined doing this for ages – I won't let it be spoiled by any illness.” before you could answer anything, there was a knock at the door and Guy's voice.  
“Kakashi? Are you alright?” You both freezed for a minute, then you finally reacted and put your clothes on in a hurry, leaving him on the bed. Meanwhile, Guy kept talking. “I thought I bring some food to...” you opened the door and showed him with a finger sign to keep quiet.  
“Sshhh... he is sleeping. Just bring the stuff in the kitchen.” you closed the door behind him and the door to Kakashis bedroom, so you both could talk. “That's a very nice idea! I actually wanted to look after him as well...” which even was the truth. “But I haven't thought of cooking something. A soup might really help him right now. Thank you!” you smiled as honest as you could and it seem to help. Guy blushed a little.  
“You think so? I'm glad to help!” you both made the soup, chatting a bit about your last missions and Guys genin-team. Luckily, it helped. He didn't ask any further questions about you being in Kakashis flat. With the result of your cooking, you walked over to the bedroom. Kakashi has covered himself with the blanket again, his hair was even messier than usual and his cheeks were still red, as if you hasn't been away. He looked really sick. You weren't sure, how much of this was acted. You guessed none and felt his temperature. You could have cooked the soup on his forehead as well.  
“Put in new water. As cold as possible.” you handed Guy the water bowl and he nodded. He didn't expect Kakashi to be in such a bad condition. You began feeding him the soup, spoon after spoon. You cooled it down before.  
“You are brilliant.” he mumbled lowly.  
“And you really shouldn't speak.” you paused. “If I knew your condition is that bad, I would have stopped.” he gave you a weak smile.  
“I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.” again you couldn't answer, because Guy was entering the room.  
“I'll cool his forehead.” he said and you nodded.  
“Thank you for your help.” you smiled at him again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
